


Unbound

by BlodkruWrites



Series: We'll Figure This Out (A/B/O) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Epilogue, F/F, Family Fluff, Filler Chapters, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Love, Mentions of Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Romance, nonsequential
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: Collection of epilogue chapters/ chapters that didn't make the final cut for my series We'll Figure This Out.They are in no particular order.You don't have to read the full story to understand the context but it is suggested.





	1. Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Set six months after Unbelievable.

 

Crying is not the first thing you want to hear when you wake up.

 

Lana startled awake and sat up. Her body was tight and she tumbled out of bed- nearly knocking over her sleeping Omega. Her head ached with a blood rush and she blinked way sleep. It took her a full thirty seconds for her to comprehend where the crying was coming from. Charlotte was already out of bed and up. Lana blinked sleepily at the bedside clock reading 5:48.  
  


"Hey there." Her voice was soft as she walked towards the bassinet next to their bed. Lana calmed her nerves as she watched Charlotte; everything was fine, they were fine. The Omega bent down and scooped up the wriggling bundle from the small bed. Clementine continued to whimper and cry as her Omega mother picked her up. "Why are you upset, hmm? Bad dream? Hungry?" Lana felt her heart swell at the sight before her. Her worry slowly subsided.  
  


Clementine was nearing two months old now- somehow they had made it through the past six months. They had dealt with the rest of the pregnancy as carefully as they could. Dr. Ramon had told them the pup might be born early- their late bonding could have that affect. But she hadn't. The little girl had been born as healthy as possible with lungs to prove it. She had not been born with red hair like her mother; instead dark hair had curled itself over her head much like Lana's own. Her eyes had been startling to both of them as they were also like Lana's. Except brighter. If it were possible. The pup had her Alpha mother's ember eyes but they had the brightness that came with new innocence. Lana hoped it would never dwindle. She'd end anyone who tried to put the light in her daughter's eyes out.  
  


"Can you take her? She won't stop." Even if they had dealt with sleepless nights for over a month now, Lana knew it took a toll on Charlotte. The Omega had tried her best in every aspect. But sometimes she needed a break. Lana understood. Sometimes- when she was sure Charlotte didn't think she noticed- Charlotte would suddenly start crying. It could be at any time of day. The Omega would be completely content with her daughter nestled against her; the next moment she'd be in tears and needed to leave the room. Lana would always take Clementine and distract the infant while her mother needed a break. Lana stood and held out her arms, accepting the bundle that was her daughter. Charlotte took a step back, composing herself. Lana held Clementine in the crook of her arm, lightly bouncing.  
  


"You can go back to bed. I don't think she's hungry." Charlotte looked at her with tired eyes and shook her head. Since they brought Clementine home, Charlotte had been exhausted. Lana took time off from work or would write while the other two were sound asleep just so she could be there at any point. Charlotte was grateful. But she was upset with herself too. She should be able to do this. She should be able to take care of her own daughter. She was an Omega. No matter how much she detested the idea, this is what she was made for. But sometimes she was extremely overwhelmed and didn't know what to do. Lana was perfect and would step in the second she noticed. Charlotte was grateful but she felt useless. "Love," Lana stepped close and pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead, "go back to bed. You need to sleep."  
  


She shook her head again. "No, I-." She didn't know what to say. Her eyes settled on Clementine's tiny face; she was calm now and happily sucking on her own fist. Sometimes she was glad their daughter had taken on Lana's features. The only thing she seemed to inherit from Charlotte was the abnormally pale skin; even then she looked stunning with it. "She is hungry." Lana looked down and noticed the same thing. "I'll get a bottle." They had tried breast feeding, it was something Charlotte was keen on. A specialist had spent more than enough time with them to help Charlotte with anything she needed. But it didn't work out. That was completely fine, Lana had told her. They could bottle feed Clementine and it would be easier since Charlotte wouldn't have to wake up every time. Charlotte hadn't been happy about it. To her, it was another thing she failed at.  
  


Lana felt every ounce of uncertainty and upset that came from her Omega. She wanted to help in every way she could. But Charlotte needed to want the help. She would do her best and send every positive thought she had about Charlotte through the bond. Sometimes it seemed to help. Others it would only make her tear up more. All Lana could do was take Clementine when she needed to and hold Charlotte as tight and close as she could at night. Charlotte came back into the room with a warm bottle and held out her arm for Clementine. "Charlotte, let me do it." Lana held her free hand out for the bottle. "You need rest and I need to get up anyways for work." She saw the Omega's jaw tighten and her hands clench.  
  


"No. I-I can feed her. It's okay." But Lana didn't budge. Instead, she moved to lay the wriggling baby in her arms down onto their bed. Clementine didn't seem at all phased by it. "Lana I'm not fragile I can do thi-," Lana kissed her briefly. It was a swift, chaste brush of lips but it quieted her. Through the mess that became their bonding, Lana had figured out Charlotte responded better to touches. Not words. "Okay." Charlotte sighed as Lana pulled back. "Okay, I'll go back to bed. I just-" She looked over to their daughter. Clementine was staring at the ceiling and still sucking on her hand; she seemed more than content to do so. "She's mine. Ours. And I don't want to be away from her or fail her. I'm her mother, I should be able to take care of her without feeling..." Lana didn't need her to finish. She scooped up Clementine and sat on the bed; moving to sit up against the headboard.  
  


"Come here." She settled Clementine into the crook of her arm and placed the bottle's nipple against her lips. The infant took it eagerly. Charlotte hesitated momentarily before settling against Lana; her front pressed against Lana's side. Her head was cushioned against the Alpha's hip. Her arm rested across Lana's legs and fingers brushed against where Clementine's foot peaked out of her swaddle. Willing herself to be content, she tried to calm down. Lana could feel everything she did. It was something she needed to remind herself of constantly. She felt the familiar prickle down her spine as Lana tried to comfort her. The Alpha divided her attention in half; cooing at Clementine and carding her fingers lovingly through Charlotte's hair. It was the least she could do. They would need to talk more about Charlotte. Talk more about what was going on with her and her need to help but it being difficult.  
  


Lana could be patient. She still never blamed the Omega for anything; how could she? Charlotte was perfect to her. Perfect woman, perfect Omega, and most importantly the perfect mother to Clementine. That was all she could ask of her.  
  


Her attention was drawn back to the pup in her arms. Clementine was very much like her Alpha mother- sleep seemed to be something that didn't matter. She was done with her bottle and was than content to suck on her fingers and babble at Lana. Though she never said it Charlotte, adjusting to having the baby around had been difficult. Not nearly as difficult for Charlotte but still. Not only did Lana have to adjust to having an Omega who needed space, but also a very needy _daughter_. It still stunned her sometimes. Lana, an Alpha who never wanted to mate much less have a family, had a daughter. Lorelei of course knew, and Charlotte at some point had told Mickey during class. The male Omega seemed shocked and asked about it when she had seen him the one time she had to go into their office.  
  


"I never pictured you as a mother." He had found her walking out of the cubicle area. Lana had stopped short and looked down at him. She could see it in his face he hadn't meant any offense. "You always seemed to be focused on work and avoiding any chance to mate." They had talked about it before. Lana had said she didn't want a mate but if it came down to it, she'd rather wait until she was in her 30's. Mickey had agreed and the two joked if neither found someone by then, they might as well mate out of convenience.  
  


"Yeah, I didn't think I'd be one honestly. Ever." She put as much emphasis on the last word. "But then Charlotte came along and...." She shrugged. Mickey had taken that as a sign to drop the subject.  
  


He had clasped her shoulder and smiled. "Well, I wanna meet the little one when they arrive." Lana had promised she would bring Clementine around at some point.  
  


She had yet to do that. Part of her difficulty with adjusting to life with a newborn was never wanting to let her go. Even taking Clementine to the doctors and letting someone else touch her was difficult. How could she let anyone else near her daughter? _Her daughter_. The only part of herself she saw as good. But she knew Mickey would love Clementine. Who wouldn’t? The little girl had her parents and aunt wrapped around her little finger. And she couldn’t even speak yet. Lana knew when the time came, and her daughter could want something and was vocal, she wouldn’t deny her anything. Or Charlotte.

Her Omega could ask her to destroy the world and Lana wouldn’t hesitate. She would do just about anything for her family. Her family. She sighed and settled herself back into bed; work could wait later. Charlotte and Clementine were both fast asleep and who was she to disturb them?


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked if I would write about the birth. Well, this is what came out of two weeks of making myself write and crying because I love my characters.   
> There is nothing graphic in this; no extreme descriptions of birth or blood or anything like that. I haven't gone through it before so I am not about to write about it. Which is why this is from Lana's point of view.

 

Screaming is not something you want to wake up to.

Well, not screaming per say. But it startled Lana out of sleep nonetheless. She fought through sleep and sat up. Almost immediately she was aware of the curled up form next to her. "Charlotte." She whispered and leaned towards the Omega. Said girl was curled onto her side and whimpering in her sleep. Lana shifted onto her knees and placed a gentle hand on the other's cheek. She became aware of the pain coming off Charlotte in waves. Panic came through her and she climbed out of the bed to stand in front of Charlotte. "Charlotte, love. I need you to wake up." She shook her gently. It did nothing. She knelt down and rested her hand on Charlotte's round stomach. The small bulge that had rested between her hips before now protruded from her small frame. It was nearly alarming at first but according to Dr. Ramon, Charlotte's body was adapting normally. 

"H-hurts..." Charlotte's eyes squeezed tight as Lana shook her once more. Lana was momentarily overwhelmed as Charlotte's mind opened up to her. Her pain because her own. There was an intense stabbing pain in her lower back and a tightening in her abdomen. Lana didn't need any more time to know what it was. 

She clenched her teeth and stood. "Charlotte. We need to go to the hospital." The Omega whimpered and shook her head. _Hurts. Hurts too much_ , echoed in Lana's head. Her heart seized. "Baby, I think you're in labor. We need to go." She was only met with whimpers. Lana knew if they couldn't get to the hospital- if Charlotte was in labor- the pup could be born in their home. As comforting an idea it was, she did not want that. They were very ill equipped and there were factors to worry about. Dr. Ramon had told them the birth could be difficult given Charlotte's small body. Not to mention how their late bonding would factor in. Lana didn't think she could handle even the thought of something going wrong. "Okay, okay. I need you to look at me then." If she could feel Charlotte's pain, maybe she could take some away. " _Omega, look at me_." She hated her Alpha voice. But she needed Charlotte to listen. 

Charlotte glowered at her through strained eyes. Her teeth were clenched tightly. "I can't get up." It was meant to be said harder than it was. It was clear she was in a great deal of pain and couldn't do anything about it. Lana smoothed down her hair and became aware of the sweat collecting on the Omega's forehead.

"I know," She tried to soothe, "but I need you to let me in." After finding out their bond allowed them to feel the other's emotions and even communicate through thought, they had made some ground rules. The first one being to never go into the other's thoughts without permission. It was an unspoken rule. The second rule was something Lana hadn't been too keen on. Don't share your pain with the other. Charlotte had made it clear she didn't want Lana to feel any pain or sickness she felt because of the pregnancy; she wouldn't want anyone to. Lana had wanted to share any pain that came from it. It was _their_ daughter and Lana's fault they were in this situation. Charlotte had been adamant. 

Except for now. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and another whimper came as a contraction hit her. Her hand came up and gripped Lana's shoulder. The Alpha would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. Charlotte's nails dug into her skin; she didn't flinch or move. "Just let me take the edge off please." Lana placed her hand over hers. Charlotte only nodded. It took only a few seconds for the pain to bleed through the bond. It wasn't as intense as before. But it did take Lana's breath away. The hand that carded through Charlotte's hair stopped momentarily as she took a deep breath. This was fine, she told herself. She could do this. "Put your arms around my neck." 

Charlotte shook her head. "I-it's gonna hurt m-more." Lana didn't give her time to argue further. She put one arm around Charlotte's shoulders and the other under her legs. "Lana please. It'll hurt you mor-." She stopped. Her face turned red as she took a deep breath. Another contraction. They were getting too close together. "Hospital. Now." She held fast to Lana and allowed herself to be carried. Lana lifted her just as effortlessly as she could when the pup in her was only the size of a pea. How she was doing it while in similar pain was beyond Charlotte. 

Lana was in her own mind. She felt everything; every single tiny twinge and kick and mind numbing stab to Charlotte's abdomen. She felt it. What kept her from dropping her Omega and crying out was shutting down her mind. If she thought about it, she would feel it. If she didn't. Well, it was easier. The hurt was there but it was more of an annoyance than painful. Years of dealing with her father, the mental and physical abuse he gave out, made it easier. If she could block it out until they made it to the hospital, things would be fine. They had to be.

**\------------------------------------------------**

Lana had felt a lot of pain in her life. Whether it be physical or mental, she was always sure she would overcome it. Now, not so much. 

If anyone had any doubt about Charlotte being strong, they no longer did after that night. Things were going well. As well as they could anyways. Dr. Ramon promised he would do what he could to make things easier for Charlotte but nothing seemed to help. Even Lana taking away what pain she could didn't help much. She took on every crushing wave of pain from Charlotte quietly, only wincing a handful of times. She wasn't going to give her Omega any reason to be sorry or upset about sharing her pain. Lana needed to do it. 

But something changed very quickly. The heart monitor attached to Charlotte started picking up too quickly and Lana was told she needed to leave. She nearly broke the arm of the nurse that was tugging her away. Charlotte's panicked expression and the alarm through their bond helping nothing. "Let me go!" She kicked out at the Beta nurses that pulled her out of the room. One had her arms and the other was in front to keep her from running back in the room. Her mind was quickly going to a dark place she hated being in. But she couldn't let it happen. Charlotte would know and it wouldn't help anyone. 

The nurses managed to coerce her out the door. It was shut unceremoniously in her face. Her hand jerked up and she nearly hit the nurse still in front of her. "I need to be in there." She pleaded but the Beta shook her head. The male Beta holding her arms let go and Lana could hear him begin to walk away. The nurse in front made no move. She was going to stay there to make sure Lana didn't go in. With a snarl, Lana moved to lean against the opposite wall. Her hands dug into her forearms as she felt Charlotte's panic. The pain was still there, intense as always. She packed the pain away into the back of her mind; she could at least try to dull the pain like any other medication. 

**\---------------------------------------------------**

An hour.

A damned hour had passed. Lana was still leaned against the wall, squatting with her head in her hands. The pain had intensified to a horrid amount half an hour ago and she took as much as she could. Sweat collected on her skin; her stomach felt like it had been shredded open and her head pounded. The nurse at the door had asked if she was okay or needed to leave. Lana only shook her head and bit back a whine. Under any other circumstance she would beg to leave. But not now. Not ever as long as it was Charlotte. Lana resorted to rocking on her heels. She had tried to talk through the bond but as soon as she did, she was met with a wall of pain and panic. Charlotte- **her Omega** \- was in there alone. Without her. 

Lana knew Dr. Ramon would do his best and take care of Charlotte and Clementine. But this had gone on far too long for her to be okay with. The nurse seemed to sense her shifting mood and gave her one look. It was enough for Lana to understand she wasn't getting in- no matter what. Just as she was about to speak, something changed. Again. Throughout the whole time she had felt the bond and was more than aware of the pain. 

Suddenly, it stopped.

Everything went quiet inside Lana's head and in the delivery room. _Charlotte?_ Her panic rose and she tried reaching out. No response. No feeling. Nothing. Something snapped in Lana. She reached out to the nurse, who took her hand thinking she only needed help from the floor. When their hands locked, Lana tugged hard and dragged the nurse down. She managed to push herself up in the same move and lunged for the door. It opened easily under her weight and she pushed inside. The nurse scrambled behind her but Lana was already inside. The room was uneasily quiet. Only her own breathing was audible. Dr. Ramon was the first to notice her. 

"Lana." His voice wavered. Her heart skipped a beat. Someone took a quick breath. Everything seemed to shatter at the somber expression on Dr. Ramon's face. Lana felt her knees began to buckle. The quiet stretched on. And on. And on. 

And a cry broke everything. 

Lana's knees did buckle and Dr. Ramon reached out quickly to catch her. The crying continued. It was the most beautiful thing Lana had ever heard; her eyes began to water as she looked around the doctor's shoulder to the nurse cleaning her daughter. Vaguely, she became aware of the fuzziness leaking through the bond. Her eyes trailed over to Charlotte, red face and seemingly sound asleep. 

"She's been through a lot. We gave her a light sedative just to help her sleep and dull the pain." That's why the bond went quiet. Lana watched the deep breathing of her Omega before standing up on her own.

She cleared her throat. "Will she be okay? I-the pain. It was horrible." The doctor nodded his head.

"Charlotte went through a lot, enough for a C-section to have been greatly considered. But she kept insisting she could do it and she did. She's stubborn and it was rough for a while." Lana remembered the flash of hot pain she felt only minutes before. "But everything should be okay. We'll be administering fluids and pain medication for the next few hours. After that, if everything else goes well, she will only need basic supplements to make sure she will be okay." She nodded, her eyes staying locked on Charlotte. Her Omega. Part of her felt horrible for letting her go through that alone; she should have been there for her. Should have taken away more pain. The other part was beaming. Her inner Alpha was proud and every inch of her felt alive.

Without much thought, she came to stand next to Charlotte's bed. Her Omega's breathing was deep and even; there was no sign she had been through all that pain. Aside from the flush still on her cheeks and neck. Tentatively, Lana bent down and pressed a kiss to her hair. She bent down and pressed their foreheads together. "Thank you." Hot tears welled in her eyes. It took a great deal to not let them spill over. A small cry caused her to turn her head towards the nurse still standing in the room. In the Betas arms was a bundle of soft white blankets. That was moving. Lana stood upright and felt panic in her chest. 

"Do you want to hold your daughter?" It was such a cliche. Lana had heard those words said over and over in movies and TV shows, they should have had no affect on her. Yet here she was with the tears she fought back streaming freely down her face. Her eyes didn't leave the wriggling bundle. "It's best to have skin to skin contact as soon as possible. However your Omega needed to be taken care of first. Would you like to hold her?" Lana let herself be led to a rocking chair that sat in the corner next to Charlotte's bed. "Just tug your shirt down over your chest, or take it off. It's up to you but it will be fine either way." The Beta was so nice. Lana looked into their eyes and could see her terrified self reflected in them. Her hands shook as she tugged her shirt down off her shoulder. It only covered her chest and stomach like a poor excuse for a tube top. "Alright, bend your arms like mine and lean back a little." Lana listened. Before she knew what happened, something warm and small was pressed against her chest. 

The nurse bundled the blanket around the pup and patted Lana's still shaking hand. "I will be back in ten minutes along with the doctor. Your Omega should be awake within the next hour. If you have any trouble or Ms. Kelly seems to be waking early, don't hesitate to use the Call button." They pointed to a bright blue button on the side of the bed. "One of the nurses will be in here immediately." And with that, the nurse left. 

Terror consumed Lana. Her eyes stayed locked on where the nurse just was, willing her to come back before she panicked. The small mass moved against her own skin. She adjusted her arm slightly and looked down. Her heart nearly stopped. The pup in her arms looked to be sound asleep save for little movements. Tiny curls adorned her head and her skin looked almost as pale as Charlotte's. She was sucking on her hand as she slept on. Lana felt herself choke up. Whether it was panic or love, she wasn't sure then. Later she would tell Charlotte it was love. If only to make the Omega happy. 

As gently as she could, Lana pressed her nose into the infant's hair. She took a deep breath. If her inner Alpha was happy before, it was near bursting. Her breath came out shakily as she continued to cry. Everything was worth it. Nuzzling into her daughter's hair- _her daughter_ \- she rocked them both. Everything was worth it. Even if it was just this one moment, everything in her life that had caused her pain. Every moment of abuse from her father and fight with Lorelei and Luke. Every one night stand that amounted to nothing because she was terrified of losing more people. 

The night she met Charlotte. Every fight and bitter word they'd said to each other. Every quiet and subtle touch of affection and care. It was worth it to see, feel, and smell her daughter. Their daughter. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispered like a mantra as she continued crying. When Charlotte woke up they would deal with everything else around them. For now, Lana let herself have this one moment that would only be hers. 

And Clementine's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for what you'd like to see, PLEASE don't be afraid to message me/comment and let me know. I'd be more than happy to write anything.


End file.
